A-G-L-E-T
A-G-L-E-T is a song from the episode "Tip of the Day", describing the importance of what is at the end of a shoelace: an aglet. The song is played by Phineas, Ferb, and friends and sung by Phineas and Candace at a concert held in the Danville Arena, billed as "Phineas and Ferb's Aglet-Aid". It features overlapping lyrics and a catchy tune. The indented lines show lyrics that Phineas sings at the same time as the singers. Lyrics Phineas: Through the eye of the needle It's time to loosen your tongue Got a tip how to make ends meet Singers (and crowd): A-G-L-E-T, don't forget it. Phineas: Gets us all up on our feet, yeah, yeah, yeah Singers: A-G-L-E-T, (AGLET!) don't forget it. A-G-L-E-T, (AGLET!) don't forget it. A-G-L-E-T, (AGLET!) don't forget it. A-G-L-E-T, (AGLET!) don't forget it. Singers: A-G-L-E-T, (AGLET!) Don't forget it. Phineas: (We're tyin' the world together) Singers: A-G-L-E-T, (AGLET!) Don't forget it. Phineas: (We're tyin' the world together) Singers: A-G-L-E-T, (AGLET!) Don't forget it. Phineas: (We're gonna tie the world together!) Singers: A-G-L-E-T, (AGLET!) Don't forget it. Phineas: (We're gonna tie the world together!) Phineas: One word at a time! Phineas: Ladies and gentlemen, my sister, Candace Flynn! Candace: And in the end, the most important thing Is that we never forget The end of a shoelace is called the... the... uh... Wait a minute! It doesn't matter! I can't believe I was almost sucked into this! Phineas: I can't believe you still haven't learned the word. I mean, we spelled it a bunch of times in the song. (During end credits) Phineas: Too much information But keep your eye on the ball'' '' We're going to drive it hard to the hole, yeah. Singers: A-G-L-E-T, Don't forget it. Phineas: Brings us closer to our sole, yeah. Singers: A-G-L-E-T, (AGLET!) Don't forget it. Phineas: (We're gonna tie the world together!) Phineas: One word at a time! Candace (shouting in background): It doesn't matter! Allusions *When Candace begins her solo, it is in the style of MTV Unplugged (acoustic versions of songs), then it switches back to the concert footage for the credit sequence. * Band Aid: Aglet-Aid is likely an allusion to the Band Aid concert that started in 1984. Background Information * Vance Ward, Major Monogram, Carl the Intern, the Dan Povenmire lookalike, and Vivian Garcia-Shapiro, make cameos in the video. * While Phineas was singing "We're tyin' the world together" and "We're gonna tie the world together" he was also singing "A-G-L-E-T don't forget it" * Phineas uses multiple shoe puns: "It's time to loosen your tongue", a 'tongue' also being the sneaker flap; when he says that "We're gonna drive it hard through the hole", he throws the ball into a shoelace hole on a giant sneaker; and while saying "It brings us closer to our soul", he indicates the sole of his shoe, which reads "SOLE" to point out the homophone. * This is also the song with most people singing in it, because the whole world sings along (or at least Holland, China, Italy and Danville,). * When Phineas throws the ball while singing "We're gonna drive it hard through the hole" and during the final "We're gonna tie the world together", his headset microphone is absent. Category:Songs sung by Phineas Flynn Category:Songs sung by Candace Flynn Category:Songs sung by Isabella Garcia-Shapiro Category:Songs sung by Fireside Girls